Holiday Medley
by Kitera
Summary: Botan talks everyone into getting together for Christmas at Genkai's Temple. Food, romance, tension, and a bit of silliness shall ensue before presents and dessert of course. HB KY YK KS KA
1. Chestnuts Roasting

**A/N:** So its Christmas Day and I thought I'd do a few ditties, this is the first of a five chapter Christmas Celebration the Tantei and Koenma will be taking part in. Each chapter will focus on one pairing but they'll all tie together. First up Hiei/Botan. Enjoy guys.

* * *

**Chestnuts Roasting**

_By: Vindiya

* * *

  
_

Botan wouldn't have it any other way, running around prepping Genkai's for Christmas. Everyone would be there and that was how it should be. Even Koenma was coming and she'd been able to talk him into letting Ayame come with him. She deserved a break every now and again, the girl worked too hard for her own good sometimes. She had just put down the last platter of snacks when there was a shout from outside. Her purple eyes lit up as she ran out to greet everyone.

Keiko was there first, Yusuke trailing after her a tray of noodles in his hands. Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru coming up behind them. The three of them greeting Botan and Genkai and Yusuke and Keiko before heading inside to hang up their coats. Genkai turned and entered her home after several minutes as they waited. Kurama arriving just as she was doing so apologizing for being late, something about he had to stay for a meal with his family before he could join them.

Botan smiled through the whole thing watching as Kurama moved to sit down next to Shizuru his arm sliding around her shoulders, both of them watching as Keiko and Yukina busied themselves with preparing tea and coffee, Yusuke and Kuwabara talking about something she couldn't quite hear. It had better not be about that case that they'd been assigned before the holidays, she'd kill them for ruining the holiday spirit with shop talk.

"Still not here, Botan?" A soft voice asked from off to her side, making her jump in surprise.

Swinging her gaze around Botan's gaze landed on Ayame standing next to Koenma in his adult form facial expression as neutral as ever while Koenma was watching probably wondering how he had let her talk him into this and that he had better things to do than celebrate a ridiculous holiday right now.

Shaking her head she forced her smile a little brighter, "Not yet. But he'll be here...I know he will be." her voice drifting off as she turned her gaze to glance around the snow covered ground around them.

Ayame nodded and and touched her friends arm before passing into the main room.

"You know the rules." Koenma stated simply as he walked by.

"KOENMA, WHAT NO DIAPER TODAY?" Yusuke shouted drawing a smile from Botan.

Rolling her eyes Botan leaned back against the pole holding the roof up. Her arms crossed over her chest as she watched. Laughter rang from the room where everyone else was gathered cozy and warm. She tried to ignore it still waiting for him, for Hiei. He should be here with them. Tied or not anymore he should be there to celebrate another year going by without incident. Sure they still had the small case every now and then, but it was nothing like those first years.

Snow fell from on the branches of the trees landing in a small powdery heap. She stared at it expecting Hiei to pop out of it. Everything was so still there was no way that could have fallen unless he had somehow made a wrong move. Smiling she stepped off the porch and walked through the snow to the tree. Looking up expected to see Hiei sitting in one of the branches, but he wasn't anywhere to be found in that tree.

"Where are you Hiei?" She murmured shivering slightly from the cold, rubbing her arms to keep warm through the the thin blouse she was wearing.

"Get inside before you freeze woman."

Botan spun around looking for the source of _his_ voice. She had half a mind to believe that she had imagined it entirely but he was standing there. Really there, his usual cloak wrapped around him as he stared at her the same disapproving and haughty look on his face. But there was an underlying softness to his eyes now that Botan thought only she saw.

"HIEI!" She shouted lunging at him, rules be damned as she wrapped her arms around his neck kneeling in the snow.

She couldn't believe it, he was there and she was just beginning to believe that he wouldn't come. He struggled a bit to get her hands off of him so that she wasn't strangling him. Seriously that would look horrible for him, he'd gone up against demons like Bui and worse over the years, fought non-stop for days, and he would die all because some tiny little ferry girl hugged him a little too tight. The fox would never let him live it down when he finally went to hell to meet him.

"I was just beginning to think you weren't coming." She muttered turning angry eyes up at him.

"I shouldn't have."

"Yes you should have. Come inside, say hello to everyone else." She said standing and tugging on his arm toward the house.

The shouji screen door opening then to both Kurama and Shizuru coming out. Both pairs glanced at each other briefly before going their own way. Kurama and Shizuru off to the other side of Genkai's temple in order to talk or something and Hiei looking down at Botan eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She asked pouting her lips some.

"Give me one reason why I should." He replied after a moment.

"Well you haven't seen any of them in a year." Her voice stern as she planted her hands on her hips. He was going to make this difficult wasn't he?

He shrugged and didn't say anything about that. Effecting for the most part that not seeing any of them for a year had been intentional. Narrowing her eyes Botan leaned down to stare at him on eye level.

"You should at least say hi."

Hiei stayed quiet looking away from her. It didn't really matter what she said he wasn't going in there at all. Did he really have to be a pain in the arse like that? He just had to go inside say hi and then he could disappear, it really wasn't that difficult a concept to figure out.

"Please Hiei, just come inside for a few minutes." She pleaded.

She was met with stony silence, making her lean down one last time. "If you go in there, I'll make it worth it."

That caught his attention his red eyes finding her purple one as he raised an eyebrow at her, intrigued. "Really?"

She nodded a grin crossing her face, "Shall I show you?"

"You should."

"Alright." Her grin grew as she leaned closer hovering for a moment debating for a moment if it would be okay to bend the rules just a little bit. Making up her mind she pressed her lips to his in a kiss for a moment before pulling back smiling broadly at him, "How's that work for you?"

Smirking Hiei cocked his head to the side, "It works..." And just like that he fissioned away appearing on the porch in front of the door into the room where everyone was congregated. Botan rolled her eyes and walked back toward the temple herself, this was going to be a great Christmas now that everyone was together again.


	2. Almost Holy Night

**A/N:** So its two days after Christmas and I'm finally getting around to posting the next installment. Why because I haven't written Kurama and Shizuru in a very long time. Just as a note, much of Kurama's behavior is being based off Kitsune lore saying that they're very sexual creatures. Enjoy.

* * *

**Almost Holy Night**

_By: Vindiya_

_

* * *

  
_

Shizuru watched as he slipped in, he was late and she could see Botan watching them all. The poor girl waiting for the one person least likely to come. She didn't jump when the redhead slid his arm around her shoulders, she'd been expecting it. Just like she expected him to watch her conversation with Genkai and jump in if he decided that he wanted to.

Both of them turning their heads toward the door as Koenma and Ayame entered. Quietly Kurama excused himself to speak with Koenma and Ayame joined Shizuru and Genkai sitting on the floor by the low table that their drinks were sitting on. The conversations continued at a soft lull until everyone who had a single attuning to demon energy turned to face outside. A smirk forming on her lips as Botan's shout rang out, mostly unintelligible but it didn't need to be for everyone else to know. Looks like he had come after all.

Catching her eye, Kurama crossed the room and held out his hand to her. Tilting her head a bit Shizuru placed her hand in his and stood following him out of the room. Just what was going through his head now? Nodding she let him pull her up and walked with him to the door. They paused for a moment her eyes briefly scanning the snow scene before them, Botan was kneeling her arms wrapped around Hiei's neck making Shizuru snort and Kurama chuckle.

Looking up at him she elbowed him in the side, "Be quiet." She muttered leading him away from the two love birds huddled under the pine.

"If you insist." He murmured following after her around the corner before pulling her back and pinning her to the wall.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow at him feeling his hands take her wrists prisoner, her lips quirking into a grin. This wasn't so bad it could be a lot worse like she could be watching her brother make a complete fool of himself in front of Yukina as he usually did. One would think that after all this time he would be beyond the 'being-a-complete-idiot' phase and into the 'relaxed-and-at-home' phase.

Kurama's lips descended on hers, hard with a hint of underlying heat. Shizuru smiled into the kiss, this was definitely a much better way of celebrating the holidays, than sitting inside. The chill air against gradually warming skin a wonderful contrast to the heat that was burning between them both. The kiss deepened and with it more heat, and more want. Kurama slid her hands above her head before locking her wrists under one hand as the other slid lightly down her arm.

"If you two have other plans on your minds, I'd appreciate it if you didn't act on them where anyone could walk by." The gravely voice of Genkai stated blandly.

The kiss parted and Shizuru looked down at the older woman, the flush in her cheeks growing slightly as she watched them disentangle themselves with disinterest before turning and joining the rest of them gang in the main room again. Biting on her lower lip Shizuru turned her head up to glance at Kurama before following after the woman. Well so much for those plans, maybe later though.

Or maybe not so later when he pulled her back to growl in her ear, oh the things that changed when apart for so long, she supposed beauty school and his large amounts of time in demon world would do that to a pair. She leaned back for half a second before walking away once again, "Later Kurama, there's plenty of time later."

"Very well." He murmured walking with her back to join in on the festivities.

As usually Hiei was standing by the door keeping his distance from the rest, "A bit much wasn't it Hiei?" He commented casually.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course." Kurama's eyes noticing as Hiei's hands tightened itching to reach for his katana as Kuwabara draped his arm over his sister's shoulders, "They've been a couple for some time. You should be used to this."

Hiei made no reply as expected. Amused Kurama went to meet Shizuru offering to get her something to drink as she chatted with Keiko and Botan on the couch. Genkai talking with her former apprentice over the counter as he cooked for the rest of them. Obviously meant to be giving Keiko a break for a little while.


	3. Winter Wonderland

**A/N:** Part three of Five. Kuwabara and Yukina's bit.

* * *

**Winter Wonderland**

_By: Vindiya_

_

* * *

  
_

Having Yusuke abandon him to participate in less _manly_ things Kuwabara was left as the only other person standing alone with nothing to do. His eyes skimming around before he noticed that his sister was a missing as well as Kurama. A bit of grin crossing his face as he took one seriously amused guess as to why both were missing at the same time from the same place. Chuckling to himself he plopped himself down next to Yukina and draped an arm around her shoulder just as Kurama and his sister came back. If he had been paying attention he might have noticed that his sister looked a little flushed but he wasn't more interested in his pretty ice demon sitting next to him.

"Yukina-chan how about a Christmas kiss for Kazuma?" He asked taking her chin in his hand and turning her head to look at him.

"Kazuma...everyone's watching." She murmured her red eyes a little nervous as she felt Hiei's and a couple other's set of eyes focus on them.

"Bro, you're going to push a couple boundaries if you aren't careful." Shizuru admonished lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag on it.

"At least I ain't dragging her outside to make-out like a couple of hormonal kids." He shot back over Yukina's head.

Shizuru on the other hand snorted and shook her head ignoring the hormonal kid comment. So they'd acted on impulse that didn't mean they were acting like they were younger than twenty again. She took another drag and let out a stream of smoke as she exhaled, "Try not nauseating everyone else if your so set on that kiss baby bro."

He sat there at a loss for a moment before rolling his eyes and returning them to Yukina's, "What d'you say babe?"

"Please Kazuma...I don't want to make anyone sick." She plead before standing and going to help Yusuke in the kitchen.

A derisive snicker came from Hiei's general direction drawing Kuwabara's attention making the man narrow his eyes in annoyance.

"Shut up Shorty."

"What for I didn't say anything." Hiei said cooly pushing off the wall and appearing before Kuwabara could stand up from his seat on the couch.

"I'll show you not saying anything. Just as soon as you eat my fist."

Botan's sighed and shook her head, "Some things never change do they, Koenma?"

"Does seem that way." He answers absently his eyes searching for Ayame and finding her standing a bit apart from the rest of the group. He was just about to get up when a bit of a scuffle broke out between Kuwabara and Hiei that ended in both landing face first against someone else. Hiei with his head planted in Shizuru's chest and Kuwabara with his lips smashed to Keiko's. Squawking Kuwabara pushed away from his friends wife and backed away real fast before Keiko could take a whack at him. Hiei on the other hand pushing himself up and looking at Shizuru blandly.

"That was your idiot brother's fault."

"Yeah I know." Shizuru muttered looking at her brother darkly before getting up and popping him on in the back of the head and beginning her usual tirade about how he should be able to fight better than that.


End file.
